


Always hate the Monday to come

by NoxCounterspell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Day 2 Angst, Drinking, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, Pearlnetbomb2015, Swearing, Texting, party au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxCounterspell/pseuds/NoxCounterspell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monday came and she was miserable.  She did lied to herself on that Friday night.</p><p> [AU in which Rose is back, and Pearl makes her choice.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always hate the Monday to come

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to get this out of my chest. Really, not my best work, but I think the feels are there somewhere. I'm a Pearlnet shipper to death, but Angst is my baby.
> 
> This is for the #Pearlnetbomb on tumblr, day 2, of course, Angst.

She was supposed to be relaxed.

Usually, if she decided to hang out on a Friday night, she would just drink and party and really just _let loose_. She kept herself together all the time, never the one to try to be the center of attention. She liked playing her part: at school, at home, at work; but being exposed or spotted as weak was unbearable. Nights like this were the so much needed rest, where she could be really herself, open up a bit.

She had decided she would open up completely to _someone_ today. More like, being honest with her for the first time in what felt like forever.

The tightness of her jaw and the sting in her eyes were every indication possible of how so-much-not-relaxed she was.

_[ TXT-Amethyst] Need you. NOW._

She snapped out of her trance. The buzz in her left pocket make her feel around for her mobile, pulling it out of her jeans. The hit of worry about her friend make her (almost) forget the slight anger and resentment she was so focused on a moment ago. Violet eyes scanning the scene, she discovered it was pretty much the same. She was still swaying from side to side, dancing being just a natural state for her.  Around her on the dance floor, Buck, Jenni and Sour Cream were bouncing on their heels, as Anarchy in the UK blasted on the huge speakers on the ceiling. Just behind them, she distinguished pink curls flying here and there and a smaller frame being engulfed in soft arms.

Garnet snarled, _again_. She leaned in to Buck’s side, he doing the same understanding she wanted to say something to him.

“Be right back.”

_[TXT- Garnet] Where are you?_

_[TXT-Amethyst] Gate. Zone. Taking forever!!!_

She walked pushing people around the punk club ( _Zone 51_ , a regular for her and her friends), making it to the gates. Amethyst was really impatient waiting for her, tapping her foot on the floor with her arms tightly crossed over her chest, frown on her face. As soon as she saw the taller girl, she snatched her arm and pulled her outside, walking down the street. Garnet allowed the smaller girl to guide her, moving inside the crowd gathered in front of the bar.

When she considered they were far enough, Garnet pulled Amethyst, making her turn around. They’ve been friends for a long time and she knew Amethyst wouldn’t say a thing unless confronted, even if she had ask for a talk. Adverting her eyes, the smaller chubby girl returned to cross her arms over her form, lips slightly trembling.

“What did she did?” Garnet asked, completely sure this had to do with Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst current partner.

Watching her clench her fists and her lip quiver, the tall girl proved her theory.

“Jasper. She left with Jasper! Right there, she dumped me! And I knew Jasper still had shit against me, but man! She just… She took her opportunity! Girl just fucking ripped me! She doesn’t even care about Lapis!”

Amethyst stomped her boot on the ground “And I’m fucking drunk and alone and it’s not like I can call Vidalia now that she is with Yellowtail and… Fuck! Everyone is just… Leaving!”

At this, the smaller girl broke and sobbed painfully. She surely had been drinking all night and even though she could stand her liquor, her feelings (always too _raw_ and at the verge of exploding) burst as a natural reaction. Garnet stepped closer, placing her hand on the unruly hair of the girl and pulling her to her chest. Amethyst clung to Garnet, burying her face on the burgundy top of the other woman.

“Why? I lost both, G. Why?”

“ ‘Cause love _sucks._ ” She responded, bitterly.

She tried to keep her usual cool tone, but the whole night she had felt like there was an elephant on top of her chest. _A pink colored one._

The smaller girl kept crying for a while longer until she could recover herself. Garnet had remained silent, just holding the girl tight. Really, there was nothing she could say. She wasn’t the very best example when it came to deal with a broken heart.

Amethyst pulled away, pushing her off and using her long purple hair as a curtain to hide the fact she was cleaning her tears. She inhaled, trying to even out her breathing.  Before she could say anything, Garnet’s phone buzzed, taking both girls attention.

_[TXT- Rose] Garnet? Are you all right? Where are you?_

Garnet clenched her teeth and her grip over her phone steeled. Her friend seemed to notice, as she ogled her with an arched brow.

“Something wrong?”

“Everything ‘s fine.” She muttered.

_[TXT-Garnet] Outside Zone. Amethyst texted, we are just talking._

_[TXT-Rose] Oh! Amethyst’s here? Want me to go there?_

_[TXT-Garnet] No._

The purple haired girl grimaced, watching her friend almost slam her left thumb over the screen of her phone, but didn’t pressed the subject. She knew Garnet would not give her any information if she kept asking questions.

“Yo, G, I’m fine here. You should return… Seems like your group is worried about you- I might catch up with Peridot, I know she is on the Irish Pub with D-.”

“ ’Ts ok, Amethyst.” Garnet interrupted, her voice stern, “I have no reason to go back in with them.”

“Huh? Weren’t you hanging out today with the Cool Kids today?” a sparkle of thought made Amethyst gap at her friend. “And more importantly, weren’t you hanging out with Pearl?”

Garnet sighed, bitterness and defeat all over her face.

Maybe Amethyst wasn’t the only one that had been drinking too much today.

She opted to stay silent, until Amethyst was tapping her foot again. She exhaled.

“ _She_ ’s back.” Is everything that made it pass her lips.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes for a moment, looking at her friend confused, until realization hit her.

“What?! No way! Oh crud! Rose is in town!?” she turned to look at the bar, eyes as wide as possible.

Garnet just hummed in response, looking to her feet and leaning against a tree on the side-walk.

“Balls.” The punk girl whispered, alarmed, while looking the ache on her friend’s features.

 _Of course_. It was always this way.

“Ugh! I can’t believe she is at this again! I thought she was gone _for good_! She left us! Wasn’t she with that music guy?! Why did she have to return today?!”

“It doesn’t matte’ Amethyst.” Garnet said, her voice impressively even, trying to dismiss the worry and anger of the other girl.

“It doesn’t matter? That’s what _you think_? That it doesn’t matter?!” Amethyst barked at her friend, “Garnet, Rose cheated on Pearl! And she keeps getting her back time over time again! And Pearl lets her!”

“That’s just Pearl ‘nd Rose’s business. We shouldn’t mind on anythin’ they do.”

“Yeah, we should totally let Rose break Pearl over and over. See if I care about it.” The sarcasm dripped from every word.

“They are grown-ups. Free t’ do whatever they like. If they are ok with it, we should leave’em alone.”

“Oh, but are _you_ ok with it?”

“Is not my business. Doesn’t matte’ what I think.”

“Right. I forgot you were a complete chicken who couldn’t even tell the girl she likes about your feelings. It’s not like you got into a fight with Rose when you found out about Greg. And it’s not like you act like a fucking guardian dog whenever it comes about someone messing with Pearl. Of course is not your business dude, no _fucking_ sh- ”

“Amethyst!”

“What?! Am I lying?”

“She made her call, Amethyst. That’s how it is.” Garnet snapped, flipping her wrist to make a point, “I thought- I thought things would be different with Rose gone, that maybe she would forget her, get t’ see what Rose really does t’ her. However, it’s the same. It’s _always_ the same. What difference would it make? Huh?”

“She doesn’t know any better, Garnet. She doesn’t know how happy she could be with you!”

“And the day Rose decides t’ return again, that she is bored and wants Pearl again… What? She is just gonna leave? Just leave me? I can’t do that, Amethyst. I can’t play that game.”

“But-“

“It’s not just about me, Amethyst. Is not only what _I_ want. What Pearl wants matte’s t’. If she is happy this way, who am I t’ get upset ‘bout it?”

Amethyst fidgeted, looking with round big eyes how her usually cool friend was really wounded. Using the tip of her boot, she kicked a small rock out, eyes firmly on her feet.

“The girl who really loves her.”

Garnet snorted.

“I guess that I am. The idiot who loves the girl she can’t have.”

Silence fell between the two, neither moving away.

“It’ll be fine. You know me. By Monday I won’t even care about this anymore. I’m a roller, this’ll go away as fast as it came.” Garnet assured her, her face returning to her usual cool demeanor, a slight smug grimace on her features.

The chubby punk girl bit her lip. She knew better. Yes, Garnet usually just rolled with everything as it came. She was adaptable, always in the capacity to go along. This was different- this wasn’t easy. This was Garnet being crushed.

Another buzz call the girls attention.

_[TXT-Rose] Pearl went looking for you. Couldn’t stop her. Can’t find her!_

“Shit” Amethyst hissed, reading over Garnet’s arm the message.

The taller girl was already turning her head around, trying to see the slender girl in the crowd. She was not sure how much had Pearl drunk during the night, and really, she did not liked the idea of the girl wondering around by herself is she was not completely in her senses.

“Yo, G, go find her. I’ll be fine.” Amethyst said, pushing her arm for her to start moving.

“Come with me?” Garnet asked a brow raised.

“Uh uh, I’ll go the other way. If she headed down the street I’ll let you know. I don’t feel like seeing Rose today.”

Garnet hummed in response, making her a signal to text her if she needed anything. Like that, she start moving up the street, getting in the crowd of people, trying to spot Pearl. Being tall had  advantages, as she could easily move and keep a notion of every face she saw. Even so, she couldn’t find the slender girl, and worry was starting to consume her. She weighed her options. She should call Rose and the others so everyone would look out for her. However, Rose lost Pearl on the first place and right now, she was even angrier (if possible) with the pink haired woman.

As she was to turn around, she felt an arm being snaked around her left one and a sigh of relief escaped her lips. The sensation was very familiar.

“Garnet! Where have you been? I was really worried!” Pearl half yelled, for her to hear on the loud crowd.

“Amethyst.” She limited herself to reply back, and suppressed a smile as the paler girl just rolled her eyes.

“Oh. Well, just don’t leave like that. I was worried.”

The slight slur on her words warned Garnet that Pearl may have had just a bit too much, but the warm feeling in her chest betrayed her. As Pearl leaned in into her body, Garnet couldn’t avoid but to shift herself and wrap the smaller girl around the waist, enjoying the brief contact. As they started to walk again towards the bar, Garnet texted Amethyst to let her know she had found Pearl. She replied with a quick _ok_ , that she was with Peridot at the Irish Pub. Also, that if she needed a place to crash just to gave her a call.

Pearl and Garnet were a block away from Zone, and as they made it to cross the street, a tiny hand brushed down a bigger arm, until it found its way to the hand.  Garnet gave in, and intertwined their finger together.

She could fool everyone, but not herself.

She would let Pearl do anything to her.

-

“Pearl! Garnet!”

Pearl everything but jumped out of Garnet’s hold to skip forward and walk towards Rose, who had the Cool Kids in tail, near the gates of the club. The pink haired woman received her in her arms, nuzzling her cheek with her small nose. Buck and Jenni eyed Garnet carefully, sensing the uncomfortable feeling that hung on the air. Sour Cream looked away.

Running her hands down the shaved sides of her afro, Garnet took out her phone to see the time. It was almost 2:30 am. She decided she was just _out of party mood_ and wanted to head home. Buck caught her drill and pretended to watch at his wrist.

“Guys, 2:30.  Zone is already closing up. What shall we do?”

“Pompeii is still open, we could head there and dance a little?” Rose offered, a grin on her face and Pearl on her side, wrapped in her arm. “I can’t let you go, it’s been forever since last time!”

“What’ya say Garnet?” Jenni said, eyebrows hitting her hairline.

“Imma head home. I’m out.” She said, sternly.

“Bummer” Sour Cream said, lips curling downwards.

“Oh, stay a bit longer Garnet! We hardly see each other!” Rose pouted.

 _Exactly my point_ , Garnet thought.

“Really, I should leave.”

“Don’t go Garnet.”

Everyone turned to see Pearl, who was flushing a bit, but had her eyes on Garnet.  The small sad look on her face almost broke the other girl resolution.

“Yeah, Garnet, don’t go. Stay.” Rose’s velvety voice asked, a slight sensual tone brushing her words.

“Can’t. You guys go, tho.” She said, turning to Jenni, Sour Cream and Buck, who just nodded. Garnet turned to Pearl, “I just need to take my bag out of the car.”

Pearl usually didn’t drink much, so she brought her car over to Friday night parties, happy to be the designated driver of her friends. Garnet really hoped tonight someone else took the wheel when they head home.  

Pearl adverted her eyes, drilling the floor with them, and Rose beamed.

“Oh! I have the keys! Come with me, then.”

Garnet frowned, but followed Rose out to the parking lot. If she had Pearl’s keys, Garnet knew where Rose planned to spend the night.

The strode to the parking lot was silent, the only sound disturbing the night being the sound of the keys on the trunk and the shuffling of jackets and sweaters as Rose pulled the bag out. She offered it to Garnet and she took it, in complete mute. They walked back, Rose falling in her steeps a bit.

“Garnet, don’t be mad.”

The dark girl stopped, not turning to see Rose.

“You know Pearl. You know me. And how _this_ works.”

“That’s the problem, Rose. I know. _I know_.” She hissed, fists clenching, “But you also _do_. You know he’. How she really loves you. How she feels about you. Why can’t you see that, Rose? That you will not find anyone like he’, anywher’.”

“She is ok with it, Garnet, with _this_.”

“She is ok with it because you ar’ ok with it! You’ve made he’ believe what she really wants is whateve’ you wish. You tricked he’, took advantage on he’-“

“And you are a better option? Playing to be the cool friend who always supports her? Seeking the moment when she breaks and runs to your arms? That’s your game, right? The highly moral girl with shining armor? Do you really think you fool anyone here, Garnet?”

Garnet turned on her heels in a split of a second, anger boiling in her body. She gave a step forward, face to face against Rose.

“You don’t know _anything_.” She barked.

“Oh, on the contrary, I know everything.” She smiled, leaning in a bit, “we used to be good friends, Garnet. Why don’t we recall old times? I’m always willing to _share_ with friends.”

Garnet was about to retract her fist when she heard someone walking up to them. She pointed her index, burying it on Rose’s chest.

“You just make sure she gets home. She gets there safe. You so much touch a hair of her that she doesn’t wants you to and I’ll beat you to the ground.”

“That sounds _promising_.” Rose smiled, that sensual look of hers that won hearts over.

But not Garnet’s.

She turned, and found the Cool Kids and Pearl standing close. Garnet bumped Buck and Sour Cream’s fists and waved to Jenni. Pearl came closer, and Garnet smiled a bit.

“You sure you have to go?” Pearl asked in a whisper.

Garnet arranged a disheveled lock of hair behind Pearl’s ear, as she nodded. Pearl smiled a bit in return, and looked over her shoulder. She glanced at Rose for a moment before she stepped back and moved to her side, letting Garnet go. Garnet waved one last time, seeing Pearl reaching out to grab Rose’s hand and resting her head on her shoulder.

-

_[TXT-Garnet] Beer._

_[TXT-Amethyst] Oh shit. Area?_

_[TXT- Garnet] Area. Meet you in twenty._

-

It was 5 am when they headed to Amethyst’s apartment. They walked their way there, slightly drunk and both too upset to even care. They fumbled a bit on the entrance, but the place was alone. Steven (Amethyst’s roommate) was at his girlfriend’s, so nobody would mind.

Garnet arranged the extra mattress on the floor next to Amethyst’s (the punk girl didn’t even bother in buying a bed when she moved) and flopped on it.

“Here.” Garnet catched the shirt Amethyst threw at her. It was red with a big yellow star on the center.

“I might be heavier than you, but you are taller. Steven won’t mind if you borrow it.” Amethyst said, walking in on a t-shirt and her boxers, slumping on her mattress.

Garnet changed, taking her pants out as well. Amethyst threw her shoe to the light flicker, successfully switching the lights off. Both laid down, a comfortable silence falling between them. They haven’t talked much when they met at the Rock club called Area. They just order a couple of beers, sipping them slowly, a bittersweet humor being the only thing spoken.

“G?”

Garnet groaned in response.

“They left together?”

“Yes.”

“Did you talk to Pearl?”

“No.”

A brief silence.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ve been bette’. Gimme till Monday. I’ll be alright. Ar’ you ok?”

“Eh… Eventually I’ll fuck Lapis again. Or Vidalia. We never go too long without seeing each other.”

Garnet closed her eyes, and breathed, trying to relax. She heard Amethyst shuffle a bit, a drown sound of sobs muffled against her pillow.

“G?” The sound was still muffled.

“Yes, Amethyst?”

“I don’t think I’m going to be ok.”

Garnet rolled to her side, a single tear slipping through her cheek.

She was sure Monday was going to be hell as well. 


End file.
